


New Years Awesomeness

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Holiday [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fireworks, Kind of fluffy, New Years, Part of the holiday series, Really late story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor spend New Years Eve together. Part of the Holiday series</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Awesomeness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.
> 
> A/N; This is is really late I'm sorry I've just been swamped.
> 
> A/N: happens one year before Christmas Confusion

 

* * *

Thor had just gotten back from Asgard and was spending New Years Eve with his brother and his friends on the few days a year that agreed to tolerate each other existence. Although he was pretty sure they tolerated each other existence far better than they had at the beginning.

Thors attention was drawn to the fireworks show that Tony did every New Years. People from all around watched the magnificent show, some of them camping out for a good spot for awhile beforehand. Thor's eyes lit up at loud noises and bright lights. They didn't have fireworks in Asgard and they only happened on earth twice a year around New Years and around the Fourth of July. The fireworks moved smoothly from set to set and Thor found himself grinning as he watched them go off again and again. Thor's eyes were drawn to Tony momentarily as he was leaving the roof top before the fireworks had ended. That did not happen very often as he seemed to enjoy the fireworks display. Loki lifted his eyebrows silently asking 'what that was about' as he had gone to enough New Years Parties to know that Tony did not usually leave so soon.

"I think he's angry that Rob didn't come." Loki's brow creased and Thor realized that Loki didn't know who that was.

"It's a friend of his." Thor said not really sure how else to explain it. He had never met the man and all he knew about him was what Tony had told him. Loki nodded, but seemed more interested in the fireworks. The fireworks lasted for another five minutes before the finale started with it's brilliant mix of colors and sounds contrasting brightly against the night sky before it was all over. Thor started heading with the others back to the elevator when he saw that Loki wasn't heading back with the others, instead he was the edge of the roof and looking down. Thor leaned over as well and saw little dots on the ground. Loki backed up a bit and looked at the night's sky.

"We should go back in." Thor said not sure why Loki hadn't started back in with the others yet. Loki didn't look towards the others but responded.

"No matter how large Starks Elevators is, there is still no way we're going to be able to get in that elevator until another 2 or 3 trips are made." Thor looked at the line and found that Loki's assessment was probably right.

"It's a great night for fireworks." Loki said and Thor agreed the moon was only a sliver. Thor looked at the line for the elevator again and found it to be less long than before.

"I think I'm going to stay up here for a bit." Loki said and Thor frowned.

"Why?" Loki didn't answer for a long moment.

"Because I want to compare." Loki said. Thor's frown deepened as he didn't understand. Loki looked over to the elevator after a few more minutes had past and Thor followed Loki's gaze. The two of them were the only people on top the roof still. A slow mischievous smile took over Loki's face. Thor didn't have a chance to ask what it meant before Loki showed him.

There were suddenly green lights in the air right where the fireworks had been minutes ago, only they were not accompanied by the usual fireworks sounds, so he knew it was an illusion. Thor grinned as the lights turned red and silver and for a moment his image was in the sky before it faded away. Green light flared again and this time shaped themselves into the image of a dragon. A very detailed dragon that too faded away like his image before it. The next one was of a biglesnipe, one that looked exactly like like the one he and Loki had faced when they were children. His grin widened, the two of them had been so much more scared, when they had faced it, as children than just a picture made of lights in the sky.

He heard gasps and applause coming from the people below the tower and realized that they still had an audience. Only the audience must think that this was a new kind of firework of Tony's, rather than Loki using his magic. Loki briefly glanced down and then back the sky where he created a picture of a glorious moon that was much bigger and brighter than the moon usually was. Then there a was series of images, brief ones that he barely caught. Images of Asgard, images of flowers in their home world, images of people that Thor knew by face but not by name, and then an image of their mother. Many of the images were layered over each other except for the last one. After the image of their mother faded away, Loki didn't put anymore images into the sky and was looking rather blank like he was purposely trying to keep emotion from his face, Thor got the distinct feeling from Loki that he hadn't meant to add their mother to the collage. He wanted to talk to Loki about their mother, but had the feeling that today would not be a good day to do so.

"Don't tell Tony, but I think I liked yours better?" Thor said with a wide smile. Loki smiled which slowly turned into a smirk.

"That's because it is better." he said full of arrogance which made Thor smile because that was more like the brother he knew.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please Review and if you haven't done so already check out the rest of the Holiday Series. They are Halloween Fun, Halloween Terror. Halloween Horror, Thanksgiving Feast, Thanksgiving Gathering, Black Friday Madness, and Christmas Thor's Gift and Christmas Confusion.


End file.
